User blog:1111kkkk/Blackfire
Abilities magic damage by basic attack. This effect can occur on the same target once every few seconds. |range = 600 |customlabel = |custominfo = 6 }} Blackfire creates leash on target enemy champion with her magic eye and channels for up to 2,5 seconds,dealing magic damage and causing her target to arround her for 1,25 seconds.If the taget moves further than 700 range effect ends. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=400 }} | from a tether already applied. |additional= *''Red Laser Beam''deals damage every 0,25s **''Red Laser Beam's'' channel channel will be interrupted if Blackfire performs any other action, uses items, or is affected by crowd control. ** Summoner spells can be used without interrupting the channel. **The 's duration is reduced by tenacity or other forms of crowd control reduction. Ability Details: * Red Laser Beam'' will continue channeling even if the target becomes untargetable through abilities such as and , as long as they remain within range of Blackfire. }} }} Blackfire catches her medalion and gains spell shield that absorbs incoming damage and grants her bonus movement speed for 4 seconds. If the shield is destroyed she gains 35% tenacity for 8 seconds. |leveling= damage |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=self }} Blackfire's Basic attacks deal 12% of target's current health as magic damage and also grants bonus attack speed for 2 seconds. |description2 = Blackfire's next basic attack within 4 seconds deals bonus magic damage to an enemy and fires a light flash that deals same damage to nearby enemy targets in a cone within 400 range and them for 2 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=400 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} , or or if Blackfire is blinded. |spellshield=will block both the on-hit effect and the area damage component. |additional= }} Blackfire throws a ball that deals magic damage to enemies within 1000 range and for seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=1000 }} Gameplay By Mitko Blackfire is strong AP Assassin with very interesting kit and mechanics. Her main lane is mid, but also she can be played on top or jungle ' Laning Blackfire is not so hard to play. She can easy win mid against champions with hard mechanics just fearing them with Q and knocking them up with the ult. They will have disabed abilities and will cannot cast his complicated illusions. And finally she will do the killing blow with the passive. Remember that she has movement speed buff and shield and gains CC reduction if destroyed. If somebody is gonna wreck her on the lane - she can try to escape. Skill Usage Blackfire's innate triggers only if the target is below 30% health. Dont miss it! If the target is in your range dash instantly, before the tagert receive incoming healing from , , or just life steal or spell vamp. The Q is the spell that can help you with champions such as , or that can can easy escape from you. Using Ult to disabe their movemet speed and abilities and after Q make an unescapable combo. The enemy will not be able to cast any abilities for up to 2,75 seconds. Then they won't outplay you.